


Слегка пощипанный (A Wee Pinch)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cruel teasing, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock Is Not Okay, St. Patrick's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлока жестоко дразнят, а Джон категорически НЕ выносит подобных вещей!





	Слегка пощипанный (A Wee Pinch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wee Pinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331360) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux). 



— Может быть, после сегодняшнего дня фрик перестанет болтаться рядом с участком и будет держать свою чертову задницу подальше.

Пронзительный голос Салли Донован сильно подействовал на нервы Джона Ватсона, только что вошедшего в Скотланд-Ярд. А еще она унизила любимого человека, и капитан Ватсон-Терминатор как с цепи сорвался.

Обычная пастозная бледность Филиппа Андерсона перешла в болезненную серость, и Салли обернулась. В ее глазах появилась настороженность:

— Доктор Ватсон.

— Донован, Андерсон, — кивнул он жестко. — Труляля и Траляля. Только двух мешков с дерьмом мне не хватало для крутого завершения дня.

Андерсон сделал шаг вперед и несколько назад, поскольку Джон снес его «кураж» одним испепеляющим взглядом.

— Поскольку вы, кажется, сделали моего друга предметом клеветы и сплетен, может, используете ваш вульгарный рот, чтобы сказать, где я могу его найти, Донован?

Андерсон предпринял еще одну попытку похрабриться.

— Почему вы думаете, что мы знаем или хотим знать, где находится ваш мальчик по вызову?

Губы Джона сложились в тонкую ледяную улыбку.

— Не припомню, чтобы спрашивал жаб. Я разговаривал с вашей поломойкой. Поскольку она обычно болтается у ног, кто лучше может знать?

Повышенные тона, наконец, привлекли внимание инспектора Лестрейда.

— Что здесь происходит, черт возьми? Будто кто-то кастрирует стадо котов!

— Грег, я ищу Шерлока. Есть идеи?

Лестрейд громко прочистил горло, и Джон с тревогой заметил, что Донован и Андерсон ухмыльнулись, не таясь.

— Эм, Джон, Шерлок ждет тебя в моем кабинете.

— Твоем кабинете? Ты не позволял ему оставаться в твоем кабинете после инцидента с замаринованной поджелудочной железой. Что происходит?

Лестрейд взял Джона под локоть и отвел в угол.

— Джон, послушай и пойми, это была просто дружеская дразнилка, с которой, возможно, мы переборщили. Никто не хотел обидеть Шерлока, но ты знаешь, каков он.

— Я ЗНАЮ, инспектор, что если не окажусь рядом с Шерлоком менее, чем через минуту, я начну крушить все, начиная с мебели и кончая конечностями сотрудников.

— Ради бога успокойся, иди в кабинет, он там.

— Тот, кто приблизится к нам, рискует жизнью, уразумели?!

Полицейские только кивнули в ответ.

*** ~~~ ***

Что-то подсказало Джону, что вломиться не будет хорошей идеей, и он постучал.

— Шерлок, это Джон, я вхожу, и со мной никого нет.

Не получив ответа, Джон вошел в кабинет и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Шерлок сидел у приоткрытого окна, его волосы развевал теплый весенний ветерок. Внешне он был невредимым, но очень удрученным.

Джон положил ладонь на острую скулу и поцеловал нахмуренную бровь.

— Что случилось, милый?

В глазах человека, покорившего сердце Джона, сверкала обида.

— Я послужил целью какой-то шутки, о которой ничего не знал.

Джон погладил растрепавшиеся кудри.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Шерлок?

— Не знаю, Джон, это не может быть объяснено никакими эмпирическими данными. Факт заключается в том, что все в этом здании щипали меня при малейшей возможности, бормоча какую-то глупость о цвете одежды. Не понимаю, почему выбор гардероба именно сегодня сделал меня объектом преследования.

Джон одернул свой зеленый свитер и тяжело вздохнул, начиная понимать.

— Ах, зайка моя, я и не подумал предупредить тебя насчет зеленой одежды. Черт! Мне очень жаль, любимый.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, Джон, объясни.

— Ну, ты же знаешь… Забудь, конечно, нет. Сегодня начинаются трое суток празднований Дня святого Патрика. Самое главное произойдет на Трафальгарской площади и площади Пиккадилли. Постой, не уходи в Чертоги, милый. Есть детская глупая шутка, которую люди используют в качестве предлога для того, чтобы кого-то помучить. Традиция говорит, что если ты не носишь одежду зеленого цвета в День святого Патрика, тебя ущипнут. Подразумевается, что это шутка, хотя и плохая, по моему мнению.

— Мне вовсе не было весело, Джон. Это продолжалось независимо от того, куда я пошел и что делал. Я не знал, что происходит, а ты знаешь, как сильно я ненавижу, когда чего-то не знаю.

Джон поднял Шерлока на ноги и обнял.

— Слушай меня, Шерлок Холмс, это все прямо сейчас закончится. А еще я собираюсь посмеяться последним. Сейчас быстро отправлю смс-ку, и мы изгоним змей из Скотланд-Ярда. Объясню позже. Итак, смс-ка ушла. Давай, мой великолепный, в бой!

*** ~~~ ***

Когда двое мужчин вышли из кабинета, Джон заметил, что всеобщее настроение заметно упало. Их встретили нервные взгляды и дрожащие колени.

— Кажется, капитан, ты на всех нагнал страху похлеще святого Иоанна.

— Я этого и добивался. Мне на пользу. Итак, соберитесь вокруг, не стесняйтесь, подходите ближе. Обещаю, никакого насилия, и тебе, Грег, хорошо известно об отсутствии у меня лицензии на оружие, — смертоносно улыбнулся Джон.

Неохотно детектива и его блогера окружила группа.

— До меня дошло, что мистер Холмс сегодня стал жертвой жестокости полиции.

Лестрейд воскликнул:

— Джон, это не так. Ты знаешь, я никогда не позволю…

— Но ты не прекратил это, Грег, хотя знал, что Шерлок ни черта не понимал, что происходит и почему. Я ожидал от тебя большего. Шутка перестает быть шуткой, когда становится жестокой. Что касается остальных, мы с Шерлоком хотим поделиться с вами небольшим секретом. Мы не хотели раскрываться, но, похоже, так стало нужно.

Что-то в голосе Ватсона заставило всех мгновенно насторожиться.

— Шерлок, снимай свои индпошивные брюки и покажи всем, что на тебе ЕСТЬ зеленая одежда.

Шерлок распахнул глаза и удивленно улыбнулся, но начал расстегивать ремень.

Лестрейд рванулся вперед с криком:

— Нет, нет, нет и точка! Не в моем отделе. НЕ В МОЕМ ОТДЕЛЕ!

Джон был разочарован:

— Но, инспектор! Как иначе Шерлок докажет…

— Шерлоку не нужно никому ничего доказывать! Мы вели себя плохо, и от имени своих сотрудников, Шерлок, я приношу извинения. Мы можем продолжить день, пока моя голова не взорвалась?!

— Извинения приняты, Геральд, но мне очень хотелось бы показать тебе…

— Шерлок, возвращайся лучше на Бейкер-стрит, а я позвоню, если будет дело. Устроит такой расклад, Джон?

— Вполне, Грег, но должен сказать, что не желаю видеть больше подобных инцидентов. Кстати, я воспользовался возможностью и сообщил Майкрофту о событиях дня. Думаю, у него будет припасено нечто большее, чем просто щипок, когда ты сегодня придешь домой. Насладись!

Выражение лица инспектора было бесценным.

— Знай, что ты мой герой, Джон!

— Зайка моя, мы покидаем сей приют сумасшествия!

*** ~~~ ***

Чай был заварен, сандвичи с беконом приготовлены, на столе лежали чипсы, и мужчины, наконец, расслабились.

— Тебе лучше?

— Да, но я ощущаю себя идиотом, потому что сам не догадался. Теперь, когда я привык к сантиментам, предполагается, что надо принимать нелепые шутки?

— Это была не шутка, а куча подъебок, и такого больше не случится с моим прекрасным избранником. Обещаю научить тебя каждой дурацкой традиции, известной человечеству.

— Я верю, что ты так сделаешь, мой капитан. Кстати, ты прекрасно знал, что Гофер не позволит мне раздеться в его «отделе».

— Точно, но если бы он это сделал, я знал, что зеленый цвет-то на тебе имеется.

Шерлок покраснел до корней волос.

— Да на мне даже трусов не было...

Джон похлопал его по роскошному заду.

— Мне хорошо известно, что ты — восхитительный идиот. Однако наша совместная жизнь обострила и МОИ детективные способности. Прошлым вечером ты пробыл в ванной на час дольше, а потом стирал полотенца, и пусть весь Лондон провалится в тартарары, а потом в корзине оказался пустой контейнер из-под зеленой пищевой краски. Вывод? Ты окрасил кое-где волосы зеленым, и мне повезло. Верно?

— В точку. Я, хм, недооценил свою способность удалять указанный краситель из зон, которые не предполагалось затрагивать.

— Ты имеешь в виду своего дружка?

— Дружка? И в самом деле. Вернее, кроме намеченной цели, имеется еще одна зеленая зона.

Джон фыркнул:

— Ты таким образом говоришь мне, что под брюками прячешь ярко-зеленую «дубинку»?

— После этой ремарки ты никогда не узнаешь правды, Джон Ватсон!

— Думаю, что смогу изменить твое мнение, радость моя. В конце концов, кто здесь собирается зацеловывать последствия неприятного щипания и восхищаться твоими косметологическими навыками, а также наводить глянец на твою «дубинку»? А еще нам предстоит найти горшок с золотом на конце радуги.

Шерлок уселся на колени Джона и пылко его поцеловал.

— Доктор, мне действительно нужно залечить травмы, и будет неловко, если парикмахерские усилия пропадут втуне. Что касается манипуляций с «дубинкой», об этом можно сторговаться.

— И высока ли цена?

— Самая высокая, мой капитан! Ты, — Шерлок игриво ткнул его в живот, — и твой «горшок с золотом» голыми на нашей кровати. ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!

Джон схватил Шерлока за руки и встал. Когда они ворвались в спальню, Джон захихикал и продекларировал.

— Мой Шерлок — великолепно зеленый с глазами цвета малахита, как же мне по-ирландски повезло любить такого, как он!

Шерлок, раздеваясь, запел в ответ с ирландским акцентом:

— Приди и покажи мне свой «горшок с золотом», Джон-Лепрекон, и будет тебе позволено порезвиться на моих «зеленых полях».

Да здравствует Ирландия!


End file.
